Stationary suction systems are normally used in the medical field to aspirate body fluids from body cavities or wounds. These suction systems generally comprise a suction source, in particular a vacuum pump, a fluid or secretion collection container, a surge tank arranged therebetween, and connection lines, in particular a drainage or secretion line leading from the patient to the fluid collection container, a connection line leading from the collection container to the surge tank, and a vacuum line connecting the surge tank to the suction source.
For the purposes of the healing process, it has now been found to be important for the patient to be able to move about unaided and leave bed as soon as possible. For this reason, portable suction systems of various designs have become known.
EP-A-1 184 043 discloses a miniature portable suction pump, in particular for wound drainage, which comprises an open collecting container for material that is to be aspirated, and a lid closing this container. All of the components necessary for the operation of the pump are integrated in the container lid.
WO 99/10024 describes a portable pump unit which is used for thorax drainage and which is connected via an external line to a likewise portable, kidney-shaped secretion collection container. This device has the disadvantage that two separate units have to be carried, which are also connected to each other by a hose.
WO 2007/128156 discloses a portable suction pump unit with a pump module housing and with a fluid collection container that can be secured thereon. This container is connected releasably to the housing by being held in corresponding guides of two protruding side walls of the housing. A drainage hose can, with its patient-side end designed as an adapter, be plugged into the housing and thus connected to the fluid collection container.
US 2010/0211030 describes a small portable wound drainage pump with a pump module housing and with a fluid collection container that can be secured thereon. They are secured by catches.
Some of these suction pump units have proven useful in practice. However, tipping movements, when the fluid collection container is too full, can lead to contamination of the environment.
Moreover, the filled fluid collection containers can often be detached from the pump module only with difficulty, since in most cases there is still a low underpressure present in the container. Considerable force therefore has to be applied in order to release the connection.
Moreover, the fluid collection containers are designed to be disposed of after use, and they are usually discarded together with their contents. It is therefore essential that they are produced as inexpensively as possible.